What Can Judge the Police?
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Tachibana reveals that he collaborated with the Judge Roidmude in order to lure out the true Judge, who has risen again. Who is this true "Judge"? Plot As Chaser uses the Ride Crosser to his advantage, Tridoron arrives, allowing Drive to use it to forcibly separate the Ride Crosser. Genpachiro goes to Tachibana's house to question his reasons for committing acts of revenge. Tachibana said that it was to lure out the true Judge, who was afraid that his fake suicide would be found out after 5 years. Genpachiro disapproves of his former mentor's actions, while Shinnosuke thinks there is more to it than just revenge. Tachibana then reveals to him that Akie lost her parents at a very young age. Her brother, who was her only living family, was killed and framed. It seemed that she had found her true happiness when she found her ideal partner, but when he found out about her past, he called off the wedding which was to take place two days later. Tachibana was filled with contempt, not only due to his inability to solve the case on his own, but also due to the one that had caused everything. The Judge Roidmude synchronized with his feelings and evolved into its current form. Meanwhile, Go finds himself being mistaken to be the real Judge. The Judge Roidmude also falls for this lie as well, and attacks Go, who transforms into Mach. However, Mach ends up getting overpowered by Judge. Mach recalls this event to Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt back at the Drive Pit. Kiriko explains this mistake by showing a news report, which depicts the clip that Go had filmed with the victim of the Black Candle gang, dubbed with a different voice that claims to be the real Judge. Go realizes he has been used as a scapegoat to his anger. He told Shinnosuke that the one who filmed him was a guy named Utsuki. The bad thing is, they did not have any leads to track him down, as the meeting between Go and Utsuki was by chance. However, Kiriko picks up Colorful Commercial, which she had sent after Go earlier on, and they manage to get a picture of Utsuki. At the Special Investigation Unit, Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Genpachiro were discussing how to track down Utsuki when Kyu suddenly appeared out of nowhere, speculating that "Utsuki" may be an alias, as that name was not found inside his database. Jun also returns from his vacation, believing that Go would not commit such acts of revenge. He tells Shinnosuke that while his family were about to leave for Hawaii at the airport, he realized that he had lost his passport, infuriating his daughter. They had no choice but to travel around the whole of Japan. As Jun wishes he could find his passport, Shinnosuke was reminded of the button that Toma Okajima pulled from Judge before his death, and rushes to look for it. Kiriko and Genpachiro follow as well to comb for evidence. Kyu searches in his database to find that Utsuki has opened a new website, named "True Judge Time". Mr. Belt tells this to Shinnosuke as well, adding that Utsuki is going to commit an act of "righteous vengeance" at 4pm. The Shift Cars arrive to assist Shinnosuke in finding the button. Just then, Akie calls out to Shinnosuke, revealing that she quit her job and will be moving away soon. Shinnosuke begs her to stay for a little while longer, as he and his friends are on the trail of the real Judge, and requests her to have faith in the police. While Genpachiro is searching for evidence, he finds Deco Traveller at the middle of the road. He notes that it resembles a dekotora. He is able to relate to Traveller as both of them can be considered relics. Traveller cheers him up as it drives away. It then arrives at where Shinnosuke is, feeling hot-blooded after witnessing an officer's pride. Gen goes back to the Unit's base, as Kyu finds out there are over a hundred requests for revenge on Judge's new website. With only one hour left till 4pm, it will be hard to narrow down which request he will fulfill. Jun checks his book on fortune, to find that his passport was in there all along. An idea hits Gen, who drags Kiriko along with him. Utsuki has decided he will fulfill his 72nd request, whose target is a woman. As said woman returns to her home, Utsuki as Judge appears before her, only for his plan to be foiled as the woman was actually Kiriko in disguise. Gen arrives and handcuffs Utsuki, revealing that he found a pattern in the victims he had attacked in the past, thus narrowing down the list of targets to two. The rest was all a gamble based on his intuition. He then asks Utsuki why he killed Toma, with him replying that he has no proof. Just then, Shinnosuke arrives with the missing button, containing Toma's and Utsuki's fingerprints. He was able to find it thanks to Deco Traveller. Tachibana arrives, with Judge Roidmude appearing behind him, planning to dispose of both Utsuki and Tachibana and take over as "Judge" the avenger. Shinnosuke transforms into Drive and battles the Roidmude. However, Chase joins the fray, but is then interrupted by Go, who transforms into Mach. While Chase gets the upper hand at first, Mach overpowers him with Deadheat Mach. Chase attempts to activate the Ride Crosser combination but to no avail, as Mach did not bring his Ride Macher along with him. Drive also defeats Judge Roidmude with Type Wild Dump. Gen demanded Utsuki again why he chose Toma as his decoy. Utsuki revealed that he was helped by Toma once, which angered him, as he felt that Toma was acting like a big hero, when Utsuki himself was the avenger. Gen prepares to punch Utsuki, but is stopped by Go who thinks that he is not worth being punched. As Utsuki is being led away, Tachibana offers himself to be arrested. However, Shinnosuke explains that Tachibana's only crime of giving in to his torment has already been dealt with, and advises him to tell Akie that her brother has been proven innocent. Tachibana commends Gen for having such a good team to work with. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Reporter: *Gang member: Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild ***Tire Exchange: Rumble Dump **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach, Deadheat Mach *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Spider Errors *As Mach is in his default form battling Chaser, his Zenrin Shooter announces "Zenrin!" without him spinning the Zenrin Striker. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Deco Traveller, Rumble Dump **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Judge† **'Count at episode end:' 79 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Based on their method of operation, bringing criminals to the face of justice rather than eliminate them. *This is the second episode where Rinna does not appear, as she is probably resting from fixing the Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine in the previous episode. *Heart, Brain, and Medic do not appear in this episode. *The button that was pulled from So Utsuki's clothes bears similarity to Wataru Kurenai's button from his mother in Kamen Rider Kiva. *So Utsuki's intended request, 72 would foreshadow the next episode's Roidmude of the week. *This is the first episode where Drive doesn't assume his Type Dead Heat form since its debut. *This is the first time Mach uses the Zenrin Shooter in his Deadheat form. *Final appearance of Drive's Type Wild Dump. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 5 features episode 17-20: Who Will Control Deadheat?, Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy?, What Can Judge the Police? and When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「なにが刑事を裁くのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「なにが刑事を裁くのか」